Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games
Die Tribute von Panem – The Hunger Games '''ist die Verfilmung des Buches Tödliche Spiele. Hintergrund Der Film spielt in einer Zukunftswelt. Nachdem Nordamerika von einer Naturkatastrophe apokalyptischen Ausmaßes heimgesucht worden war, gründete sich daraus der diktatorische Staat Panem. Er besteht aus 13 Distrikten und dem Kapitol als Regierungssitz. Während es den Menschen im zivilisierten Kapitol gut geht, kämpfen die Menschen in den Distrikten ums tägliche Überleben; schließlich kam es zu einem Aufstand der Distrikte, in Folge dessen Distrikt 13 vom Kapitol vernichtet wurde. Um derlei Aufstände in Zukunft zu verhindern, begründete das Kapitol die sogenannten Hungerspiele, welche landesweit im Fernsehen übertragen werden. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Art Modernen Gladiatorenkampf, bei dem jeweils ein Junge und ein Mädchen jedes Distrikts zwischen 12 und 18 Jahren in einer vom Kapitol kontrollierten Arena eingepfercht werden und sich alle gegenseitig umbringen müssen, bis nur noch ein Tribut übrig bleibt. Die Menschen in den Distrikten hungern und müssen sich durch die Jagd ernähren. Wer dies nicht schafft, ist auf die Rationen des Kapitols angewiesen. Jedoch bedeutet jede Inanspruchnahme dieser einen weiteren Zettel mit dem eigenen Namen in der Lostrommel und vergrößert somit die Chance, als Tribut in der Arena zu landen. Handlung Die Handlung setzt vor den 74. Hungerspielen ein. Bei der Auslosung der Tribute des 12. Distrikts wird die 12-jährige Primrose Everdeen als Kandidatin der Spiele von Effie Trinket, der Betreuerin der Tribute aus Distrikt 12, ausgelost, obwohl sie zum ersten Mal in der Lostrommel vertreten ist und sich ihr Name nur einmal darin befindet. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Überlebenschancen und der Gewissheit, dass Primrose nicht überleben kann, meldet sich ihre ältere Schwester Katniss Everdeen, welche sehr gut jagen und mit dem Bogen umgehen kann und nach dem Tod ihres Vaters und dem darauf folgenden Zusammenbruch ihrer Mutter die Rolle des Familienversorgers übernommen hat, als Freiwillige für die Spiele und löst Primrose somit von der Verpflichtung, in der Arena anzutreten. Zusammen mit dem männlichen Tribut Peeta Mellark reist sie ins Kapitol, um sich dort für die Spiele vorzubereiten und in diesen anzutreten. Katniss und Peeta sind sich bereits einmal begegnet, als Katniss im Regen vor der Bäckerei von Peetas Familie kauerte, als Peeta ihr etwas zu essen hinwarf, anstatt sie hineinzubitten. Dies bedauert er zutiefst, da er sich später in der Schule in sie verliebte, sie ihn jedoch nie beachtete. Der zynische Mentor Haymitch Abernathy, ehemaliger Gewinner aus Distrikt 12, soll den beiden überlebenswichtige Tipps geben. Medienberater und ein mehrtägiges Waffentraining runden die Vorbereitungen ab: Die Tribute werden ihrem Distrikt entsprechend gekleidet und fahren in Streitwagen in eine Halle, wo sie dem Publikum präsentiert werden. Doch Cinna, der Stylist von Katniss, möchte, in Zusammenarbeit mit Peetas Stylistin Portia, etwas Besonderes kreieren und zündet die Outfits seiner Tribute mit künstlichem Feuer an. Somit erregen Katniss und Peeta gleich Aufsehen. Peeta greift nach Katniss' Hand, welche anfangs abweisend ist. Jedoch tut Peeta so, als würde er das nur für die Kamera spielen, sodass sich Katniss darauf einlässt, denn die Medienwirkung der Tribute ist überlebenswichtig. Wer populär ist, kann Sponsoren für sich gewinnen, die während der Spiele kostbare Geschenke wie zum Beispiel Nahrung oder Medikamente in die Arena schicken können. Gleich zu Beginn des darauf folgenden Trainings wird klar, dass die körperlichen Gegebenheiten ungleich verteilt sind. So sind unter den Tributen unter anderem die kleine zwölfjährige Rue aus Distrikt 11 anwesend, die kaum älter als Primrose ist, während es in den Distrikten 1 und 2 Tradition ist, sogenannte "Karrieros" auszubilden, also Jungen und Mädchen bereits in jungen Jahren an speziellen Schulen auszubilden, wo sie ein jahrelanges Intensiv-Training absolvieren, sich mit 18 Jahren freiwillig als Tribut melden und folglich erheblich höhere Chancen haben. So kamen die Sieger der letzten Jahre immer aus diesen Distrikten. Cato, ein Karriero aus Distrikt 2, stellt sich bereits im Training als Katniss' größter Feind heraus. Während eines TV-Events, bei dem die Tribute vom Moderator Caesar Flickerman interviewt werden, enthüllt Peeta seine Liebe zu Katniss, wobei er die Tragik der Tatsache betont, dass nur einer der beiden die Arena lebend verlassen wird. Katniss ist anfangs wütend, spielt jedoch später mit, um die Sponsoren bei der Stange zu halten. Sie ahnt nicht, dass Peetas Gefühle echt und nicht nur eine PR-Masche sind. Im Anschluss an das Training sollen die Tribute die Sponsoren erneut beeindrucken, indem sie ihnen und dem Spielemacher ihre Fähigkeiten präsentieren. Hierbei muss jeder Tribut das vorführen, was er am besten kann und von dem er meint, dass es ihm in der Arena nützlich sein wird. Das kann das Umgehen mit einer bestimmten Waffe sein, das Talent, sich zu tarnen oder sich mit Pflanzen aus zu kennen, alles mögliche. Die Sponsoren befinden sich dabei auf einer erhöhten Plattform mit Büffet und Kellnern. Nachdem Katniss ihren ersten Pfeil daneben schießt, verliert sie sämtliche Rest-Aufmerksamkeit der Sponsoren, die bei den letzteren Distrikten sowieso schon ziemlich unaufmerksam sind. Ihr zweiter Schuss hingegen geht genau in die Mitte einer Zielscheibe, jedoch hat dies kaum einer der Sponsoren mitbekommen. Aus Wut zielt Katniss auf einen Apfel, der sich in der Schnauze eines gegrillten Schweines auf dem Büffet der Sponsoren befindet, und nagelt diesen an der Wand fest. Während die Sponsoren sie perplex anstarren, bedankt sie sich sarkastisch für die Aufmerksamkeit und verlässt ohne ein Wort den Raum. Effie ist daraufhin mehr als wütend auf Katniss, da sie befürchtet, die Sponsoren würden sie jetzt hassen. Am Ende der Trainingsphase wird jedes Tribut mit Punkten zwischen 1 und 12 bewertet. Katniss erhält als einzige die herausragende Punktzahl 11, womit bewiesen ist, dass Katniss die Sponsoren nicht verärgert, sondern tief beeindruckt hat. Gleichzeitig macht sie sich zum Hauptziel der anderen Tribute, die sie als größte Konkurrenz betrachten und möglichst schnell eliminieren wollen. Am Tag danach beginnen die Spiele. Die Tribute werden auf Plattformen gestellt, vor ihnen befindet sich eine Art Zentrale, das Füllhorn, an der sich Waffen und überlebenswichtige Gegenstände wie Proviant und Ausrüstung befinden. Es beginnt der Countdown. Verlässt ein Tribut die Plattform vor Ablauf des Countdowns, gehen Minen los, sodass der Tribut in die Luft gesprengt wird. Katniss und Peeta werden von Haymitch davor gewarnt und erhalten den Rat, nicht in die Falle zu tappen, sich auf die Waffen und Vorräte zu stürzen, sondern direkt in den Wald zu laufen, da die Tribute, sobald sie im Besitz ihrer Waffen sind, damit beginnen, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten. Während Peeta diesen Rat befolgt und sofort in den Wald rennt, kann Katniss der Versuchung, Pfeile und Bogen zu erlangen, nicht widerstehen und wird fast getötet, kann sich jedoch einen Rucksack mit Ausrüstung sichern. Nachdem die Hälfte der Tribute bereits innerhalb der ersten acht Stunden stirbt, ziehen sich die Hungerspiele über mehrere Tage hin; die Tribute der Distrikte 1 und 2, also die Karrieros, schließen sich mit Peeta zu einer Allianz zusammen, allerdings wird Peeta nur als Mittel zum Zweck betrachtet, da die Gruppe Katniss als größte Konkurrenz ausschalten will. Diese verbringt anfangs viel Zeit auf Bäumen, wobei sie ein Seil aus ihrem Rucksack benutzt, um sich fest zubinden und nicht herunterzufallen, da so die Gefahr geringer ist, von den Karrieros entdeckt zu werden. Die Spielmacher sind während des Spiels in der Lage, Regeln zu ändern und die Natur innerhalb des Kampfgebiets zu kontrollieren. Als Katniss sich zu weit von den anderen Tributen entfernt, bringen sie sie in große Gefahr, indem sie ein Feuer entfachen, welches Katniss zurück ins Zentrum und in die Arme der Karrieros drängt. Sie kann sich jedoch auf einen Baum flüchten, wo sie unter ihren Verbrennungen leidet. Peeta schlägt den Karrieros vor, den Baum zu belagern, bis Katniss herunterkommt, womit er ihr Zeit verschaffen will. Katniss erhält in der folgenden Nacht eine Salbe gegen Verbrennungen von einem Sponsor. Infolge dessen sind ihre Verbrennungen am nächsten Morgen verheilt. Während die Karrieros unter ihr noch schlafen, bekommt Katniss von Rue, welche sich ebenfalls auf einen Baum geflüchtet hat, den Tipp, einen Ast durchzuschneiden, sodass ein Nest mutierter Wespen, deren Stiche neben Halluzinationen auch den Tod zur Folge haben können, mitten in das Karriero-Lager fällt. Obwohl sie selbst einige Male gestochen wird, geht der Plan auf; die Karrieros ziehen sich zurück, wobei Glimmer, der weibliche Tribut aus Distrikt 1, getötet wird. Katniss stiehlt daraufhin ihren Bogen und ihre Pfeile. Die restlichen Karrieros kreieren daraufhin eine Art Lager auf der Lichtung, auf der die Tribute zu Anfang die Waffen und Vorräte erhalten haben, wobei sie eine große Pyramide aus der Ausrüstung gebaut haben, die nicht in Anspruch genommen wurde. Rundherum befinden sich die Minen, welche von den Karrieros ausgegraben und zu deren Schutz um die Vorräte verteilt wurden. Peeta wendet sich von den Karrieros ab. Nachdem Katniss von den durch die Wespenstiche ausgelösten Halluzinationen ohnmächtig wird, wacht sie zwei Tage später mit Blättern bedeckt auf. Von Rue erfährt sie, dass zwei weitere Tribute gestorben sind, Peeta jedoch noch lebt, und die Blätter ihre Stiche geheilt haben. Zusammen entwickeln sie einen Plan, um die Vorräte der Karrieros in die Luft zu sprengen: Rue zündet starken Qualm erzeugende Blätter an, um die Karrieros vom Lager wegzulocken, während Katniss die Minen auslöst. Als die Karrieros den Rauch entdecken und ausschwärmen, um den vermeintlich entdeckten Tribut gemeinsam umzubringen, lassen sie Ian, Distrikt 3, der sich ihnen angeschlossen hat, zur Wache zurück. Als sich "Fuchsgesicht", Distrikt 5, den Vorräten nähert, die Minen überwindet und sich Nahrung stiehlt, verlässt die Wache ihren Posten. Katniss schießt daraufhin ein Loch in eine Tasche mit Obst, woraufhin dieses die Pyramide hinunter rollt und die Minen auslöst, sodass die Vorräte gesprengt werden. Nachdem Katniss erfolgreich vor den wütenden Karrieros geflohen ist, sucht sie im Wald nach Rue, welche mit einem Netz am Boden gefesselt wurde. Sie befreit Rue. Daraufhin taucht Marvel aus Distrikt 1 auf und wirft einen Speer, welchem Katniss ausweicht. Sie bringt ihn mit ihrem Bogen um, jedoch hat der Speer Rue tödlich verletzt. Katniss bestattet sie mit Blumen und singt sie in den Tod. Rues Vater, der die Spiele verfolgt, verliert durch den Tod seiner Tochter die Selbstbeherrschung und beginnt daraufhin mit einer Rebellion in Distrikt 11. Währenddessen sucht Haymitch Seneca Crane, den Spielmacher, auf und schlägt ihm vor, mehr Nutzen aus der tragischen Liebe zwischen Katniss und Peeta zu ziehen. So sollen Katniss und Peeta, die während der Spiele eine teilweise inszenierte, teilweise echte Romanze ausleben, zum Publikumsmagneten werden. Die Spiele leben von der Schaulust der Zuschauer. Daraufhin werden die Regeln geändert, sodass es zwei Sieger geben kann, vorausgesetzt die beiden letzten Tribute stammen aus dem gleichen Distrikt. Katniss sucht Peeta im Wald, welcher von Cato, dem männlichen Tribut aus Distrikt 2, schwer verwundet wurde und sich gut getarnt am Fluss versteckt. Katniss weigert sich, ihn zurückzulassen und gemeinsam verstecken sie sich in einer Höhle, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal küssen, da auch Katniss beginnt, echte Gefühle für Peeta zu haben. Es ertönt die Durchsage vom Kapitol, dass am nächsten Tag eine Art Bankett stattfinden wird, wobei den Tributen das zur Verfügung gestellt wird, was sie am nötigsten brauchen. Katniss schlussfolgert, dass es sich dabei auch um Medizin für Peeta handelt. Obwohl er sie bittet, nicht zu gehen, stiehlt sie sich heimlich davon. Als sie die Medizin holt, wird sie von Clove, dem weiblichen Tribut aus Distrikt 2, angegriffen. Tresh aus Distrikt 11 tötet Clove und verschont Katniss aus Respekt vor ihrer Zuneigung zu Rue, die aus seinem Distrikt kam. Katniss und Peeta sind nun das letzte Paar aus dem gleichen Distrikt. Sie gehen zusammen auf Vorrats-Suche, wobei Katniss jagt und Peeta Beeren sammelt. Es ertönt der Kanonenschuss, der den Tod eines weiteren Tributs signalisiert, und Katniss sucht in Panik Peeta, der glücklicherweise lebt. Die Beeren, die er gesammelt hat, entpuppen sich als hochgiftige Todesbeeren; "Fuchsgesicht", die ihm gefolgt war, hatte in dem Glauben, diese seien essbar, die Beeren zu sich genommen. Um später Cato auf die gleiche Art umzubringen, steckt Katniss die Giftbeeren ein. Schlussendlich sind nur noch Katniss, Peeta und Cato übrig. Das Kapitol manipuliert die Arena so, dass es bereits um 12 Uhr mittags dunkel wird, um ein schnelleres Ende herbeizuführen. Zusätzlich erschaffen die Spielmacher hundeähnliche, aggressive Kreaturen, die Tresh umbringen. Katniss und Peeta werden von diesen überrascht und flüchten sich auf die Lichtung mit dem Füllhorn. Hier klettern sie darauf, wo sie von Cato erwartet werden, der nach einem Kampf Peeta im Würgegriff hält und Katniss vorschlägt, ihn mit ihrem Bogen zu erschießen, sodass er und Peeta nach unten zu den Mutationen fallen und sie gewinnt. Mit seinen letzten Worten begreift er auch, dass er nur ein Spielstein in den Händen des Kapitols war. Katniss schießt auf seine Hand, sodass er Peeta loslässt, taumelt, stürzt schlussendlich in die Tiefe zu den Kreaturen und wird lebendig zerfleischt. Katniss verwendet ihren letzten Pfeil, um ihn zu töten und von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Als Katniss und Peeta bereits ihren Sieg und ihr Überleben feiern, werden sie dennoch nicht zu Siegern erklärt, da die Spielmacher die Regeländerung aufheben. Es darf nur einen Sieger geben. Peeta weigert sich zu kämpfen und fordert Katniss auf, ihn zu töten, damit sie zu ihrer Schwester zurückkehren kann. Katniss lehnt entsetzt ab und sinnt auf einen anderen Ausweg: Sie bietet Peeta die giftigen Beeren an, die sie eigentlich für Cato aufheben wollte, und bittet ihn, sie auf ihr Zeichen gemeinsam mit ihr zu essen. Kurz bevor sie die Beeren essen, nehmen die Spielmacher aufgrund des angekündigten Doppel-Suizids die letzte Änderung zurück, da es katastrophal wäre, wenn das Spiel ohne einen Gewinner endete. Katniss und Peeta gehen beide als Sieger aus den Hungerspielen hervor. Doch Haymitch warnt Katniss, dass die politische Führung mit dem Ausgang der Spiele nicht zufrieden ist, da die Spiele als Demonstration der Macht des Kapitols dienen. Durch den ursprünglich vom Kapitol abgelehnten Doppelsieg macht sich Katniss zum Ziel des Kapitols. Cast Tribute Andere (Bekanntere Charaktere) Crew * Director - Gary Ross * Autoren - Gary Ross, Suzanne Collins, Billy Ray * Musik - James Newton Howard Kamera Auffällig ist die wackelige Kameraführung, die Gary Ross bewusst nutzte, um den Zuschauer die Lage nahezubringen und an Katniss Sicht teilzuhaben. Location Der Film wurde vorranglich in North Carolina gedreht. Wallpaper Es gibt sowohl offizielle Wallpaper, als auch Fanmade. Soundtrack Siehe: The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond Altersfreigabe Der Film wurde mit dem FSK 12 betitelt. Motion Poster Motionposter Finanzielle Aspekte Kino Budget - 78, 000, 000 $ Bisheriges Gesamteinspiel-Ergebnisse - 636.7 Millionen Dollar In der USA: 408,010,692 $ Im Ausland: 283,237,076 $ (Stand 6. September 2012) '''Eröffnungswochende 152,535,747 $ in der USA 3,211,894 € in Deutschland Gesamt am 6.09.2012: 408,010,692 $ in der USA am 1. April 2012: 6,736,331 € in Deutschland DVD 128,612,051 $ bislang bis Dezember 2012. Auszeichungen MTV Movie Awards Alle sind Nominierungen für die MTV Music Awards 2012. * Movie of the year * Best female Performance (Jennifer Lawrence) * Best male Performance (Josh Hutcherson) * Breakthrough Performance (Liam Hemsworth) * Best Cast (Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Elizabeth Banks, Woody Harrelson, Lenny Kravitz) * Best On-Screen Tranfonsformation (Elizabeth Banks) * Best Fight (Jennifer Lawrence & Josh Hutcherson vs. Alexander Ludwig) * Best Kiss (Jennifer Lawrence & Josh Hutcherson) Gewinne bei den MTV Movie Awards 2012 * Best Male Performance (Josh Hutcherson) * Best Female Performance (Jennifer Lawrence) * Best On-Screen Transformation (Elizabeth Banks) * Best Fight (Jennifer Lawrence & Josh Hutcherson vs. Alexander Ludwig) Teen Choice Award * Movie Chemistry (Jennifer Lawrence & Amandla Stenberg) * Movie Liplock (Jennifer Lawrence & Josh Hutcherson) * Movie Villian (Alexander Ludwig) * Movie Scene Stealer: Male (Liam Hemsworth) * Movie Scene Stealer: Female (Elizabeth Banks) DVD / Blue-ray Release Hunger Games Die Blue-ray sowie DVD- Fassung soll am 18. August in den USA in den Laden kommen. In Deutschland wird in Videotheken der Film am 18. August zum Verleih bereit stehen, im Handel hingegen erst am 30. August. Es wird unterschieden in der Standartversion und der Fanversion. Die Standard- und Fanversion beinhalten: * Eine Dokumentation über das Making-Of * "Suzanne Collins und das Phänomen Hunger Games" - Feature * Donald Sutherland zeigt die Entwicklung seines Characters * "Kontrolliere die Spiele" - Geschichten und Konzepte hinter dem Erschaffen des Kontrollraumes * Ein Gespräch zwischen Gray Ross und Elvis Mitchell * Directors- Cut Die Fanversion beinhalten noch exclusive Fanartikel, wie Hochglanzpostkarten der Hauptdarsteller, ein Panemsymbol als Lentikular- Karte sowie Armband, Spotttöpel- Anhänger und Schlüsselanhänger. Diese Version ist aber limitiert und so nur für die DVD- Version bekannt. Ob es eine Limitierte Version für Blue-Ray geben wird ist noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Hunger Games - District One thumb|322px Zum Kinostart von Catching Fire gibt es eine Extra DVD version des ersten Film. Der Inhalt (Teilweise auch vorhanden in der Standart Version): * Kinogutscheine für Catching Fire * Vorbereitung auf die Spiele - Ein Regisseur bei der Arbeit * Gespräch mit dem Filmkritiker Elvis Mitchell * Suzanne Collins und das Phänomen "Die Tribute von Panem" * Kontrolle über die Spiele * Die Waffen der Arena * Die Entstehung von "Tribute von Panem" * Auf dem schwarzen Teppich * Die Mode von Panem * Geschichten von den Tributen * Die Tagebücher der Tribute * Die Stunts in "Die Tribute von Panem" * DIe Nahrung von Panem * Briefe aus dem Rosengarten * Propaganda-Film * Scrapbook * Biografien * Kinotrailer (deutsch und englisch) Verfilmung der anderen Buchtiteln Die Verfilmung der anderen Buchtiteln soll Lionsgate abhängig davon gemacht haben, wieviel Geld der erste Teil eingespielt wird. Die Hauptdarsteller Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson und Liam Hemsworth haben bereits verkündet, dass sollten die anderen Buchtiteln verfilmt werden, sie bereit wären ihre Rollen wieder zuspielen. Videos ''Hauptartikel, mit mehr Videos : Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games (Videogalerie) '' thumb|402px|left thumb|405px|left thumb|407px|left thumb|402px|left thumb|404px|left Peeta-and-Katniss-peeta-mellark-and-katniss-everdeen-28818948-715-587.jpg KatnissPeetaBerries.png Die tribute von panem the hunger games suzanne collins 2.png Katniss-everdeen-14.jpg Tumblr m1h03fNilr1qhqi86o1 500.png Katniss Everdeen.jpg Prims Name wird gezogen.jpg Prim und Katniss auf dem Weg zur Ernte.png Prim als Katniss die Spiele gewonnen hat.png Snow addressing the tributes.png President snow3.jpg Samtan.png MackenzieLintz.png Eric-hennig-the-hunger-games-300x165.jpg Dayo.jpg Annie Thurman4.jpg AMANDLA2.png SharonMorris.jpg Lucia.png Tributes in the hovercraft.png Wolfsmutationen.jpg Jägerwespennest.png Katniss´ Rucksack und Schlafsack.png Gerichtsgebäude.jpg Fest vor den Hungerspielen.png Essen im Zug.jpg Distrikt 12 der Saum.jpg Die Minen in der Arena explodieren.jpg Das Kapitol.png Bahnhof im Kapitol.png Carnocoupia.gif Er, Clove und Marvel..png Catu.jpg Clove und Cato Füllhorn.png Cato face.jpg Cato Bitchfight.gif Clove 10.jpg Cato killing.gif Katniss-bei-der-ernte-600x400-143791.jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Katniss-03-435.jpg 618px-Katniss fighting Cato (2) - Kopie.jpg Cinna&katniss-regenerationscenter.jpg Katniss-regenerationscenter.jpg The-Hunger-Games-Katniss-and-Gale-300x288.jpg Gale-katniss-hunger-games-capitol-liam-hemsworth-jennifer-lawrence.jpg Hunger-games-katniss-gale.jpg Jennifer-lawrence-katniss-jagd-b.jpg Katniss p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Katniss-waiting1.jpg KatnissRue (2).jpg Katniss-and-Rue-2-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Peeta und Katniss in der Aren.jpg Katniss-peeta-capitol-interview.jpg KatnisspeetaCF.jpeg Hunger-games-peeta.jpg Peeta-hunger-games-poster.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg Peeta mellark by shaneshark-d4g9j8n.jpg 618px-Cato strangling Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark promo.jpg Peeta M..jpg 250px-Peeta vor seiner Einzelstunde.png Peeta p.jpg Katniss Peeta .jpg 120px-Katniss and Peeta.jpg 132px-Peeta-Mellark-Official-Hunger-Games-Poster.jpeg 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Peeta2.jpg Peeta1.jpg Peeta katniss watching.jpg Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg Josh-hutcherson-playing-peeta-mellark-the-hunger-games-drives-me-crazy.jpeg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Mrs mellark and peeta (2).jpg 450px-Mrs mellark and peeta.png2.png Mrs mellark and peeta.png Peeta.jpg Katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg Pic-1-peeta-wound.jpg Peeta-Chariot1.jpg Josh-hutcherson-as-peeta-mellark-in-the-hunger.jpg KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg Katniss peeta interviews.jpg Caesar peeta interview.jpg When katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg Peeta-Katniss-Berries-Hunger-Games.jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg Hunger-games-peeta 320.jpg Peeta-hunger-games-poster.jpg 117px-The Hunger Games poster-0001.png 120px-Woody-as-Haymitch-Abernathy-Official-Hunger-Games-Poster.jpeg 120px-Lenn-Kravitz-Cinna-Official-Character-Poster-Hunger-Games.jpeg 120px-Alexander-Ludwig-Cato-Official-Character-Poster-Hunger-Games.jpeg 132px-Peeta-Mellark-Official-Hunger-Games-Poster.jpeg District-Posters-the-hunger-games-25837538-500-750.jpg Hunger-games-poster-district-10.jpg District-Posters-the-hunger-games-25837535-500-750.jpg District-Posters-the-hunger-games-25837531-500-750.jpg District-Posters-the-hunger-games-25837529-500-750.jpg District-Posters-the-hunger-games-25837526-500-750.jpg Katniss-Everdeen-The-Hunger-Games-Movie-Poster.png DieTributeVonPanem Poster A4-D-1.jpg 287px-Alexander-Ludwig-Cato-Official-Character-Poster-Hunger-Games.jpeg 250px-O-FINAL-HUNGER-GAMES-POSTER-570 (1).jpg Haymitch und Effie.jpg Haymitch Abernathy.jpg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Haymitch katniss.jpg The-hunger-games-katniss-effie-haymitch-e1326725506837-201x150.jpg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Haymitch11.jpg Haymitch-Thumbs-Up.png 185px-Cinnahaymitchpeeta.jpg 180px-Cinnahaymitchpeeta.jpg Effie 5.jpg Effie during the reaping.png Effie promo new.png Effie-Reaping-Bowl-The-Hunger-Games.jpg 300ElizabethBanksEffieTrinketHungerGames.jpg The-Hunger-Games-Effie-Trinket-2.jpg Katniss-everdeen-und-effie-trinket-600x400-143807.jpg Haymitch und Effie.jpg Effie-and-Cinna-watching-interview-the-hunger-games-29033946-600-332.jpg The-hunger-games-katniss-effie-haymitch-e1326725506837-201x150.jpg Effie-Katniss-the-hunger-games-29684160-897-579 (2).jpg Katniss-Effie-Movie-Hunger-Games-580x435.jpg 332px-Effie train.jpg 200px-EffieTrinketPic.png Kategorie:Filme en:The Hunger Games (film) es:Los Juegos del Hambre (película) fr:Hunger Games (film) pl:Igrzyska Śmierci (film) ru:Голодные игры (фильм)